Moon Kiss
by balance303
Summary: It has been a few years since Maria had stopped the curse and is now becoming a woman catching the eyes of many including a certain De Noir.
1. Can't Breathe

**Hello readers! I'm so excited to be writing this story I have just watched the movie the Secret of Moonacre and I am determined to read the book! So here's my first chapter please read, review, and enjoy!**

**your faithful writer,**

**Balance303**

**Chapter 1**

**Can't breathe**

"I'm telling you Loveday it's too small I can barely breathe!" Maria gasped. She was tugging at her corsette which was much to small for her breasts and she felt cased in.

"But this is the new one Mrs. Heliotrope and I just bought for you!" Loveday said in suprise, Maria kept growing and growing into a woman and it was shocking! Everyone they knew saw this including Maria's uncle Benjamin who didn't like all the attention Maria was constantly getting from not only boys but grown men!

"I'm sorry but it's much to small I'm practically falling right out of it!" Maria's statement was true her breast's bulged from the corsette which to any man was wonderful but for her it was pure torcher!

"I'm sorry my darling but this is the biggest one you have you're going to have to live it just for one day I promise." With that said Loveday kissed her cheeks gave her a reasuring hand on the shoulder and left Maria's room.

"Well Maria I suppose you might as well just go riding eating will only make this thing tighter!" With that she left for the stable to get Periwinkle.

After she had got on Periwinkle and started out to ride Maria started to feel a little faint and breathing became even harder. She slowed Periwinkle to a slow walk. Though she was riding at the edge of the forest she didn't hear her name being called.

"Maria! Maria? Hello? PRINCESS!" Robin came running through the trees and stopped Periwinkle and gasped! Robin only had to take one look at Maria for her to take his breath away and though he knew it wasn't the right thing to do he couldn't help but gaze at how her young girl shape had become a full womanly figure. Looking at all of her with her hair loose and wild made her look undescribable to the point where he couldn't even speak until he focused on her face. It was paled and her breath was coming in short gasps. "Oh my goodness Maria!" He lifted her off of her horse and lowered her down to the grass.

"Robin," she gasped she couldn't make words come out it took too much air so she settled with pointing down.

"Yes Maria I... See." Robin gulped and focused on her face. She knew and hit him with what she could muster.

"No... You... Ninny! My corsett... is... too...tight." She gasped for air.

"Well what do you want me to... NO YOUR UNCLE, LOVEDAY, MRS. HELIOTROPE AND EVERYONE WOULD KILL ME IF I DID!" he yelled.

"Robin hurry I can't..." she fainted.

"Maria, Maria!" he shook her shoulders in a sad attempt to wake her up but had no such luck. Silently praying that he wouldn't die later that day he started to remove her dress and was stunned for only a moment by her and remembered the task at hand and started to loosen her corsett but that wasn't enough he could tell that it was still to tight so he had to rip it and after a moment he heard her gasp.

"Oh thank god air!" Maria yelled as she put her hand on her chest and tried to gill her lungs with air." It took her a moment to collect herself and then she realized the state she was in and her attire and pulled her dress that had rippedto her. She looked at Robin with anger and then remembered that she had asked him to do it and that he did it not because he wanted to but because he needed to. With this thought her face softened and she said, "Thank you Robin I wish I knew how to repay you." she said as she hugged him.

Robin blushed and turned his head and smiled and said, "Anything for you princess."

"Robin?.. Umm I know that this might be asking a lot but I can't go back home like this, you wouldn't happen to have something at the castle would you?" she asked feeling horrible for asking.

But he just chuckled and said, "Of course, but you can't go through the woods like that hurry get on Periwinkle." Luckily Periwinkle had grown in those few years so Robin was able to mount him as well. He set Periwinkle to a light walk because as soon as he too got on Maria without thinking leaned against him and he didn't want to get to the castle faster than necessary.

When they got to the castle Robin had to sneak them in not wanting to risk Maria being seen by anyone especially the men that threw themselves at her. Just thinking about them made him angry.

"We're almost to the room I.. We have prepaired for you." Maria caught the mistake and smiled to herself she wasn't an imbecile she knew that men had started to lust after her and Robin wasn't an exception but the difference was that he treated her with respect and caught himself when he stared. It was different with Robin.

"Thank you Robin." Just as she said this they walked into her room and she was astounded at how beautiful it was!

While Robin walked over to a large wardrobe and leafed through the dresses he found one that he himself had bought for her but had kept it hush hush because he knew that his friends would tease him about it and Loveday would bug him about it. While he took out the dress Maria looked through drawers looking for undergarments and finally found it and when she found one that looked like it would fit she took it out not even thinking about how it looked and forgetting that Robin was in the room. When she took it out of the drawer and held it up to get a better look at it Robin dropped the dress and took a sharp intake of breath. The corsett was for a lack of better words sexy it was black lace and red velvet and black and red laces in the back. Maria took one look at it, smiled and nodded and walked behind a screen to get into it. Just as Robin had composed himself Maria called him.

"Robin... Um" she didn't know what to do she thought that she could have laced it herself but she couldn't reach. She knew that there was no one else besides Robin. "I... I need your help." She felt embarassed and summoning up her courage she walked out from behind the screen and Robin upon looking at her dropped the dress again. "I need you to get the laces." Maria looked down and felt her face getting warm.

"Uh..uh yeah yeah sure." Robin stumbled over and Maria turned around. Robin then focused on the laces and after getting distracted a few times finally finished. and Maria turned around and he couldn't help his eyes but he only got a glimpse because Maria hugged him tight. She was thankful and he hugged her back and when she pulled away they looked at eachother for only a moment and kissed with a longing and passion that had been repressed for a while all sexual tension gone. Their bodies were on fire everywhere they touched and they felt perfect bliss.

**Okay for my first chapter I think that it's pretty darn good I'm hoping to update soon so I hope you enjoyed and please review I would love to hear your comments!**

**Your faithful writer,**

**Balance303**


	2. The Singing Tree

**Hey readers! I'm so proud of myself I have written new chapters for all of my stories woohoo! So here's chapter two please read, review, and as always enjoy.**

**your faithful writer,**

**Balance303**

_**Special shout outs!-RobinDeNoirsTRUElove:Thank you so much! Your review made my day!  
>musali2609 0: Your review was truley helpful and I can't thank you enough!<strong>_

**Chapter 2**

**The Singing Tree**

They just laid there, side by side facing eachother. Maria's breath had calmed down and so had Robins. They were as close as they could possibly be and yet it still felt as if they were too far that there was still a gap that they had to fill. Maria wanted to remember ever detail of his face ever nook and cranny, the color of his eyes, the shape of his nose, his lips his everything. Robin wanted to memorize every detail of her as if she was a dream and he would forget her when he woke up but thankfully that wasn't the case he was able to see her bright eyes her soft skin her shapley lips. He gently tucked a loose strand of hair from her face behind her ear. His finger tips left warm trails on her face that didn't go away. Maria could feel his warmth and he could feel hers. Their breathing matched and they knew that if they listened to eachothers heartbeats they would be one and the same.

"Maria." Robin whispered her name like prayer. He cupped her cheek in his hand, 'so warm' thought Maria. She leaned into him pressing her lips to his, they fit like puzzle pieces, they melted together becoming one. The way he kissed her made her scalp tingle and gave her goose bumps down her arms and legs. He felt warmth seep into his body slowly, he felt like their world was spinning. He held her tight but in a comforting way, a way that made Maria feel warm and safe, and somehow she knew that, that was how it was supposed to be, supposed to feel. "Maria?" Robin asked against her lips.

"Yes Robin." She said in a whisper.

"I want to take you to the Singing Tree." He said

"What's the Singing Tree?" She asked pulling away slightly just enough for her to see his eyes that looked at her with a certain longing and hope.

Robin blushed a little befor answering, "The Singing Tree is a sacred place where two.. People go to see if their meant for eachother. They say that the two combine two hands together and the other two are put on the tree and if they are truley meant to be the tree sings." He gave a little ha at the end and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well then I suppose, " She started, "we must hurry." She said pushing herself up with exuberance. She put on the dress that Robin got her which was amazing and made her heart flutter just knowing that he thought of her and bought something like this for her, it made her heart overflow. Robin grabbed her hand and kissed it then led her out of the room then out of the castle and its grounds and into the forest and found Periwinkle and mounted her and rode for about half an hour. Then finally Robin stopped Periwinkle and got off and continued to help Maria down. They lingered for a few precious moments then slowly started off to the tree.

The forest around here was different, Maria noted. Everything seemed to glow, the air almost tasted sweet and felt warm in her lungs. Maria felt like dancing and twirling but held it in while Robin led them North. They finally walked up to a large twisted tree with thick branches that held hundreds of leaves each one bigger than Maria's hand.

"Okay are you ready?" Robin asked smiling. Though he sounded ready he honestly felt a little nervous, what if they weren't meant for eachother? He didn't think that he could handle that he didn't think that his heart would be able to bare that kind of pain. What he didn't know was that Maria too felt that way but yet they both heard a voice that they hadn't heard at the time telling them that they were wrong and that everything was going to be marvelous.

"Alright I'm ready." Maria said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. He returned the squeeze and smiled at her as well.

They joined hands and put them on the tree and at first nothing happened and for a moment their hearts fell but then just when they were going to remove themselves a high pitched whistling type of noice disturbed the silent air and they smiled when they heard the song of the Singing Tree.

**Okay I so loved the ending I hope that you did as well I know that it's not as long as the first chapter but I hope that you guys don't mind all that much I will update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed please leave a review I would love to hear what you have to say!**

**your faithful writer,**

**Balance303**


	3. My Hero

**Hey everyone! I apologize sincerely that I have not written in forever! Well I am ready to entertain you guys some more so without further ado I give you chapter 3! So please read, review, and as always enjoy!**

**Your faithful writer,**

**Balance 303**

**Chapter 3**

The warm sun shined with love on the young couple who were wrapped in the others arms, whose love seemed to have to bounds and streched to the farthest reaches of the universe.

Maria and Robin had spent the day in front of the Singin Tree laying on the soft leaves that had fallen prior to their visit.

"I love you." Robin said before he could stop himself. He shut his mouth worried that saying those three words would scare Maria away.

But Maria thought differently and kissed him, and against his lips she whispered, "I love you." Robin felt warmth and love and passion flow through his veins and deepened the kiss, he rolled them so that he was over her. Maria wrapped her legs around him wanting him to be even closer to her. Robin kissed down her neck which cause Maria to gasp. "Wait." Maria whispered. Robin stopped immediately though he wanted to do otherwise, but he respected Maria's wishes more.

"What is it? Have I done something wrong?" Robin asked afraid he had crossed some line.

"No no! I just don't want us to get ahead of ourselves." Maria gave a breathy laugh and layed herself down trying to slow down her breathing.

"You know it's quite hard to stop when you look like that." Robin said laughing rolling over onto his back. Maria blushed but reveled in the feeling that she made Robin feel that way hoping that it wasnt' bad of her to think this.

"You know what I feel like doing?" Maria asked suddenly.

Robin laughed at her but asked, "What would you like to do princess?"

"I want to go swimming." Maria said and in a swift motion stood up and ran in the direction of the ocean.

"Well I suppose we're going swimming." Robin said to himself chuckling at Maria's girlish antics.

At the shore Maria not wanting to get her new dress ruined or her corsett striped down behind a rock and jumped into the freezing ocean. She swam a short distance away from the shore, far enough that you could only see from her shoulders up.

Robin walked over and almost fell over from what he saw. Maria's back was turned to him but it didn't take him long to realize that she was completely naked! He didn't want to embarasse her so he turned around and sat down waiting for her to notice he was there. After a bit he started to get worried he hadn't heard her make any noises so he stole a peek and turned around. But she wasn't there. She couldn't have gotten out he would have heard her.

"Maria?... Maria!" He ran to the ocean not caring about his clothes jumped into the freezing water. He tried to see as well as he could under the water but the freezing water and the lack of air forced him to swim back up to the surface. He went down a few more time and the third time he went under he saw something! He pumped his arms and legs forcing his body to go as fast as possible through the water.

She was caught in kelp at the bottom unconcious. Robin ripped at the kelp like with a ferocity he had never known. Once Maria was free he grabbed her and swam them both up to the surface and out to shore. When they got there he gave her mouth-to-mouth and Maria coughed up the sea water and gasped for air. Robin ran and got her dress and covered her. She threw her arms around him and he smiled.

She dressed and then he picked her up bridal style and carried her to Perriwinkle. She kissed him and said, "My hero."

**Okay so how'd you like it? I know I'm a bit rusty and I have to get back in motion but I think that It's a good come back chapter! Haha well I thank you for reading I hope you review and most of all I hope you enjoyed!**

**Your faithful writer,**

**Balance303**


End file.
